


Outnumbered

by alamble



Series: Scenes From a Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, What-If, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamble/pseuds/alamble
Summary: It all started with an innocent conversation at Flynn and Amy Logan's fourth birthday party.Or, what could happen after that final(?) mission in the Lifeboat.





	1. Part 1 - October 2023

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of a conversation on Twitter that posited that Wyatt and Lucy looked a little, shall we say, disheveled in the bunker prior to getting in the Lifeboat for the mission to take the journal back to Flynn. As they often do, the plot bunny didn't quite go in the direction I had originally anticipated. 
> 
> This is part of what I am hoping will become an ongoing series of missing moments in between Christmas 2018 and potentially whatever comes beyond Christmas 2023. I hope you enjoy.

_ Saturday, October 21st, 2023 _

 

The conversations started  just after Flynn and Amy Logan’s fourth birthday party. While their exhausted parents cleaned up the destruction wrought in the backyard by a dozen four-year-olds, the birthday girls huddled on the couch with Deedee (as Denise Christopher was now known to the twins - she preferred the nickname, rather than being called Grandma)  reading their new storybook about Amelia Earhart. 

 

As she reached “The End,” Denise gathered the twins in her arms, hoping she could coax the sometimes-rambunctious girls into taking a nap.  “Did you girls have a good time at your party?”

 

“Yeah,” Flynn replied dreamily. “The bouncy house was the best part.”

 

“We didn’t think Daddy would get one,” Amy chimed in sleepily.  

 

Denise smiled, knowing that Wyatt had indeed needed some serious convincing to rent the enormous castle that was currently deflating in the backyard.  “Did you make a wish when you blew out the candles on your cake?”

 

The girls nodded in unison, exchanging what Denise classified as a “significant” look.  She’d lost count of the number of times she’d seen their parents communicate in just such a way. Amy burrowed deeper into her lap and muttered something that was almost entirely muffled by the new stuffed Eeyore she held in a tight grip.  

 

“What was that, sweetheart?”

 

“We wished for a baby brother,” she admitted sheepishly.

 

“Amy, you weren’t supposed to tell her!” Flynn hissed, attempting  _ sotto voce _ and failing miserably. “Now it won’t come true!” she wailed.  

 

“I don’t like being the baby anymore,” Amy admitted.  “I wanna be a big sister like Flynn is.”

 

_ Four-year-old-reasoning _ , Denise mused to herself.  _ I remember it well. _ “And you, Miss Flynn? Why do you want a baby brother?”

 

Flynn hesitated before responding.  “I’m not really a big sister. I’m just five minutes older.  It’s not really the same thing. When we go to Savannah’s house, her mommy lets us help her with the new baby.  We cuddle him and help him play with his toys and sometimes her mom lets us help feed him a bottle. He’s cute.”

 

Denise smiled knowingly. “You know that if you had a baby sibling, there’s no guarantee that you’d get a brother, right?”

 

“We know,” they replied in unison. “But we’d rather have a little brother,” Amy said determinedly. 

 

“Your mommy and daddy might have something to say about it. Have you told them about this?”

 

“No,” they responded reluctantly. Flynn brightened as an idea came to her. “Maybe you could tell them for us? Please, Deedee?”  

 

“Tell you what, you girls promise to take a nap, and I’ll see what I can do about talking to your mom and dad.”  Placated for the time being, the girls curled up on opposite ends of the couch and let their eyes droop closed. 

 

Before heading back outside to help the rest of the adults clean up from the party, Denise paused to reminisce fondly on the day these two sweet, clever little girls arrived - a few weeks early, causing their parents more than a little bit of anxiety, but happy and healthy otherwise. She pondered whether the world would ever be ready for another little Logan, but a promise was a promise. And when it came to Flynn and Amy Logan, Denise always kept her promises. 

  
  


_ Monday, 10/23, 21:00 hours: _

 

Wyatt had just hit “send” on an email when Lucy snuck up behind him in their shared office and surprised him with a nip at his ear. 

 

“Hi there, babydoll.” 

 

Lucy squealed as he whipped his office chair around, tugging her into his lap as he dove in for a kiss. “The girls finally asleep?”

 

“They wheedled an extra bedtime story out of me first, but yes, they are asleep. I don’t know how they became such skilled negotiators all of a sudden.”

 

“I think Jiya has been teaching them some of the finer points of contracts,” Wyatt joked. “We may have a budding lawyer on our hands with Flynn.” 

 

“I’ll make a note to look for a Ruth Bader Ginsburg book for her the next time I’m at Barnes & Noble.”

 

“So what historical figures were on the agenda tonight? Amelia Earhart again? Sally Ride? Billie Jean King maybe?”

 

“Surprisingly, no. The girls wanted Berenstain Bears books tonight, and they specifically asked for the one with the new baby bear,” Lucy replied thoughtfully. 

 

“Baby Bear, huh?”

 

Lucy felt, rather than heard, Wyatt’s chuckle as he trailed kisses up the crook of her neck just below her jaw. The scratch of his stubble against her sensitive skin distracted her momentarily from realizing that he was laughing.  “Wait, what’s so funny about that?”

 

Wyatt leaned back in his chair so they were face-to-face.  “Based on the extremely awkward conversation I had with Denise at lunch today, I think our daughters are trying to tell us something.”

 

“Oh?  Ohhhhhh,” she replied, finally understanding.

 

“Yeah.  According to Denise, the girls wished for a baby brother when they blew out the candles on their birthday cake. Apparently, they have become very fond of Savannah McKenzie’s little brother and they want one of their own.”

 

Lucy started toying with the buttons on his shirt collar, lost in her thoughts. Wyatt, recognizing this as a favorite stalling tactic, decided a change of venue was appropriate for this conversation. Scooping her up from his lap, he carried her down the hall to the living room, well out of earshot of the two little girls supposedly asleep in the bedroom next to their office. A glass of her favorite white wine materializing in front of her face brought Lucy back to reality. 

 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, cupping the glass in her hands. 

 

Wyatt reached over to tip her face up, trying to read her expression.  “You want to talk about it, babydoll?”

 

“I’d be lying if I told you I hadn’t thought about us having another baby,” Lucy replied wistfully as she stared into the bottom of her wine glass. 

 

Wyatt smirked knowingly. “You think I don’t see the look on your face every time you see the girls playing with Duncan McKenzie? I know that look well. And I’ve thought about it a lot, too. With this last mission looming in front of us, it just never seemed like the right time to bring it up. But honey, once we take that last trip in the Lifeboat, there’s really nothing ahead for us but the open road. Whatever we want to make of our lives, time travel and journals be damned. Is our family complete with just us and the girls?”

 

Lucy carefully set her glass down on the coffee table before climbing into Wyatt’s lap. “You know we can’t do this right away. I won’t risk getting in the Lifeboat if I’m pregnant and we have to close the loop with Flynn and the journal, Wyatt. I can’t lose you or our girls. I won’t let that happen,” she said vehemently before breaking down in sobs. 

 

Wyatt cradled her closely, rubbing circles up and down her back as she rode out the storm of tears. “I love you so much, Lucy. You and Amy and Flynn are the best things that ever happened to me. We are going to make that happen, and make sure the world is safe for our girls. And whatever comes after that is just icing on the cake, right?” 

 

“You’re sure you’re okay with waiting?’ Lucy asked warily. 

 

“Babydoll, we have an amazing life already.  You’re a slam dunk with the tenure committee - “ Lucy smiled bashfully in response; “No, don’t downplay that. I’m not just saying it because I love you and I think you’re brilliant.  Your undergrad classes fill up within minutes of registration, you’ve published three papers this year alone, and you’re one of the most in-demand guest speakers on the West Coast. You’re a shoo-in. We have two amazing, loving, happy little girls. If this is what our family is going to be forever, I will be deliriously happy with that. But if we want to add to it, that would be great too. We don’t have to decide right now, though,” he said while handing her a box of tissues. 

 

Emotional outburst having subsided, Lucy relaxed into Wyatt’s embrace, content to enjoy some rare moments of downtime. She continued to toy with the buttons on his shirt, un-buttoning and re-buttoning as she gathered her courage to continue their discussion. 

 

“Wyatt?” She whispered as she slid the top button out of its slot for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

 

“Hmm?” he replied, rubbing circles on the back of her hand, the slightly sandpapery quality to his voice telling her that he had relaxed to the point that he was nearly asleep. 

 

“I want to have another baby.”

 

The slight shift in his posture indicated that he was now fully awake. “You’re sure about this?” He asked hopefully. 

 

Lucy placed a kiss at the base of his throat, now fully exposed with three of his shirt buttons undone. “One hundred percent. I want the girls to have a little brother or sister.”

 

“You know that there’s a possibility we’d end up with another set of twins, right?”

 

She chuckled ruefully. “I’m aware of the statistics. At least this time we’d have a better handle on what we’re doing?”

 

“True.”

 

“Soooo,” Lucy teased as she climbed into Wyatt’s lap, “I think if we’re going to do this, we should probably start practicing, don’t you think?”

 

Wyatt nuzzled her temple, whispering flirtily, “Practice? Are you insinuating that my skills are a little rusty, ma’am?”

 

Lucy giggled throatily, leaning further into Wyatt’s kisses. “I would never. But practice does make perfect, doesn’t it? We might need a lot of practice before it’s time to start this project.” 

 

Wyatt flipped her into a fireman’s carry as he sprung up off the couch. “If it’s practice you want, then practice you’ll get. I am never going to turn down practice.” 

 

Lucy’s soft laughter echoed down the hall as he carried her off to bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2 - The Final(?) Mission, 12/21/2023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought this was going to be a two-part story, but I think this segment works better on its own than as a chunk of a larger chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

_December 21, 2023; late evening_

As the Lifeboat whirred to a stop upon returning to the bunker, its three occupants collectively let out a breath none of them realized they’d been holding. Lucy released her death grip on Wyatt’s hand as Rufus spun around to face his friends. 

“We did it, you guys. It’s finished. I never thought I would say those words,” Rufus mused thoughtfully. 

Wyatt searched his wife’s eyes for any indicators of pain or distress. “Lucy, you’re sure you’re okay? No more headache?”

She smiled lovingly in response. “No more headache, I promise. Let’s check on our girls,” she said as she punched the button to open the hatch. Denise, Jiya and Connor hurried to the landing platform, and their collective expressions of pride and relief told the trio everything they needed to know - mission accomplished. 

Wyatt’s gaze was diverted by the sight of two small pajama-clad figures huddled together on the extremely uncomfortable couch. Denise shrugged sheepishly as they climbed out of the Lifeboat. “They wanted an extra bedtime story, but they fell asleep before I finished it. Their stuff is in Rufus and Jiya’s old room. Put them to bed and we can debrief and celebrate when you’re done.”

Wyatt carefully scooped up the girls; Flynn didn’t so much as flinch, but Amy - a not-particularly-heavy-sleeper on her best day - stirred as soon as she was in her father’s arms. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby,” Wyatt whispered. “I’m here.”

“Daddy, you smell funny. Where you been?”

Wyatt chuckled softly. “Mommy and Daddy had to go out for a little while for work, but we’re back now and we’re not going anywhere any time soon.”

“Okay,” Amy replied as she went limp in Wyatt’s arm. “Love you, Daddy. Good night.”

Wyatt arrived at Rufus and Jiya’s old room, where Lucy was turning back the covers on the combined double bed. Wyatt carefully deposited the girls on the bed, tucking them under the covers with Amy’s Eeyore and Flynn’s favorite blanket. Each girl also got a goodnight kiss on the forehead, as was their bedtime ritual. 

Wyatt heard sniffles coming from the direction of the doorway and turned to see Lucy leaning against the door jamb, fighting back tears. 

He tugged her into his lap as he collapsed in the nearest chair, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs while trying to stem the flow of tears. “Lucy, honey, what’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Wyatt. Just seeing you with the girls, being in this room -“ she paused to gather her composure - “I just thought about the first night I spent in this bunker and the memories all came rushing back for a second.”

“Do you want to take the girls home instead of staying tonight? We can do the debrief then bail. Just say the word.”

“No,” Lucy replied, somewhat pensively. “We promised Amy and Flynn this sleepover. I don’t want to risk a meltdown in the morning.” She carefully shifted so she was straddling Wyatt’s lap and cupped his face in her hands. “I think I need this, too. We have a lot of history here, and I just … need to leave this place on a good note, you know?”

“What would qualify as a good note?” Wyatt inquired with a slight smirk. 

She kissed his cheek before shifting to whisper in his ear, “I can think of a few ways. Let’s debrief and get this over with, and maybe we can brainstorm later.”

Upon rejoining Denise, Connor, Rufus and Jiya in the bunker’s makeshift living room, they completed the fastest debrief in the history of the time travel project - “ _We won, the end,_ ” as Rufus so succinctly put it - and spent the next hour and a half celebrating recent accomplishments and discussing plans for the future.

Lucy bounced around ideas for her curriculum now that she was tenured; Connor filled the group in on his latest government project, working on continued security improvements in military communications; Jiya excitedly detailed the schedule for Riya Industries’ annual STEM camp during Spring Break the following March. If anyone other than Wyatt noticed Lucy discreetly nursing her glass of champagne, they were polite enough not to mention it. 

Rufus, Jiya and Connor left just before midnight, exchanging promises that the bunker family would all see each other again the following Monday for Christmas dinner at Denise and Michelle’s house. After assuring Lucy and Wyatt that she would take the girls out for breakfast prior to dropping them off at preschool the next morning, Denise excused herself to the combination office/crash pad she maintained in what used to be Mason’s old living quarters. 

“Looks like it’s just us now,” Wyatt whispered as he and Lucy cuddled up on the uncomfortable couch. “We have the whole bunker to ourselves. What should we do with this free time? Watch a movie maybe?” he teased as he nuzzled her temple. 

“I think it’s bedtime, actually,” she replied, placing gentle nips up his neck. 

“Hmmm. Bedtime, or bedtime?” he inquired, putting extra emphasis the second time. 

“Bedtime,” she confirmed, nibbling the sensitive spot begin his ear. 

Wyatt looked down at her hopefully. “No more practicing, huh?”

“Time to move on to the real thing,” she agreed. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Wyatt enthused as he jumped off the couch, wrapping Lucy’s legs around his waist as they made their way to their old bedroom, kissing passionately all the way down the hall. Luckily for them, Wyatt knew the way by heart.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect - Winter, 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said last time that this was going to be three chapters - i’m pushing this to four (but only four, promise!) because I put a natural chapter break in this last section without even realizing it st first. Hope you enjoy.

_One month later (January 23, 2024)_

Wyatt was awakened somewhat abruptly out of a deep sleep by the telltale squeak of the master bedroom door opening slowly, and the tentative tiptoeing of small feet inching into their master bedroom. A quick check of the alarm clock on the nightstand behind Lucy displayed 6:30, a full half-hour before the girls were usually awake. Only one of the twins would be up this early. Wyatt eased out of bed, trying not to wake his sleeping wife, and crouched down to talk to his younger daughter. She beat him to the punch, however. 

“Daddy,” she whispered, “is it time to wake up yet?”

He reached out to pat down her unruly hair, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear. “No, liebchen, it’s still a little early. Remember, we were going to let Mommy sleep in today, since it’s her special day?”

Amy’s face crumpled in disappointment. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I was excited and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Wyatt heard Lucy patting the empty space on the bed, indicating that she was at least awake enough to know that one of the girls was up. 

“Is Flynn still asleep?” Amy nodded. “Tell you what, munchkin, you lay down with Mommy while I get your sister, and we’ll snuggle for a little while, okay?”

Amy shuffled over to the king-sized bed, climbing up with a boost from her father. She flopped next to Lucy, burrowing under the covers. 

“Happy birfday, Mommy.”

Lucy drew her closer, leaning down to give Amy bear kisses. “Thank you, Amy.”

“I’m so glad you were borned.”

Lucy laughed softly as she rubbed a hand up and down Amy’s back. “Me too, baby. You know who else I’m glad was born?”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, definitely Daddy. You and Flynn too. You three are my favorite people in the whole world.”

“I love you, Mommy,” Amy mumbled as she drifted back to sleep. Moments later, Lucy felt the mattress dip as Wyatt and a sleeping Flynn joined the snuggle pile. 

She woke up an hour later to an empty bed and the smells of breakfast wafting down the hall from the kitchen. Wyatt carefully pushed the door open, balancing a full breakfast tray in his hands, followed closely by Amy and Flynn. The girls were fully dressed and ready for school, but they each clutched their personalized sippy cups in their hands, straws at the ready. 

Wyatt set the tray in her lap, then hefted the twins onto the bed, one on each side. 

“Happy birthday!” They shouted, more or less in unison. 

“Thank you, my loves,” she replied, bestowing kisses on all three. Her breakfast tray consisted of plain wheat toast, an egg white omelet and two champagne flutes of what looked like mimosas, if she hadn’t known better. 

Wyatt plucked one glass off the tray for himself and handed the other to her. “I propose a toast,” he said as he clinked his glass with Amy and Flynn’s cups. “To Lucy Preston Logan, the love of my life and the best Mommy ever. Happy Birthday, Babydoll.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart,” she responded with a wink. Sipping the drink, she relaxed as she realized it was orange juice and sparkling water. 

“Do you like your ‘mosa, Mommy? Daddy said it’s your favorite but he had to make you a special one this year. We got ‘mosas too,” Flynn chirped before gulping down her drink. 

“Daddy knows me very well,” she replied as she set her glass down and moved the tray itself to the side. Gathering the girls in a bear hug, she kissed them both before setting them on the floor. “You two need to get going so Daddy can drop you off at school. And you,” she continued with a pointed grin at Wyatt, “best not be late for our lunch date.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am,” Wyatt teased as he leaned in for a goodbye kiss. The twins groaned in disgust, then bolted down the hall, shouted goodbyes following in their wake. 

Wyatt returned home that afternoon, a little later than planned but still determined to take advantage of some rare kid-free time during the day, since Denise had agreed to pick the girls up from school prior to gathering at her house for birthday dinner. 

“Lucy?” he called, surprised to not see her curled up on the couch with a book in her hands. 

“In here,” she called back from the general direction of the master bedroom. Wyatt hung up his jacket and dropped his briefcase and laptop in their shared office before finding Lucy sitting cross-legged on their bed, grinning at something in her hands. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked hopefully. 

She patted the spot next to her invitingly. “Come and find out.” Wyatt sat, plucking the stick out of Lucy’s hands, a very distinct plus sign visible in the window. 

Tossing the pregnancy test haphazardly behind him, Wyatt pulled a laughing Lucy into his arms, straddling his lap, where they kissed fervently for several minutes before finally coming up for air. 

“What do you say we skip our lunch date and stay in to celebrate?” Wyatt asked huskily. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Lucy admonished. “Food first, celebrate later.”

“As you wish.” 

_Three weeks later (Valentine’s Day)_

Wyatt and Lucy stared at the small monitor, a little shell-shocked, as the Ultrasound Technician looked on with amusement while printing out a copy of the picture from the screen. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” she teased with a slight hint of sarcasm, “but you two already have one set of twins, right? You’ve done this before. You can handle it.”

“Appreciate the vote of confidence,” Wyatt retorted. 

“Don’t mention it. I’m going to leave you two here for a couple of minutes while we update Lucy’s file, and the doctor will want you to schedule your next appointment before you leave. Congratulations,” she said warmly as she quietly exited the room. 

Lucy’s eyes were mostly glazed over as she focused on the image on-screen. Wyatt kissed the back of her hand to get her attention. “What are you thinking?”

Lucy turned and gave him a watery smile. “Another set of twins? If these two end up anything like their big sisters, we are in a whole world of trouble, Wyatt.”

“We’ve got this,” he replied confidently. “We still have all of Flynn and Amy’s baby gear in storage. We can make the spare bedroom the new nursery. We know what we’re doing this time rather than learning on the fly like we did with the girls. I love you so much, and I already love these two future hooligans,” Wyatt reassured her with a wink. 

“Future hooligans, hmmm?”

“Call it a hunch,” Wyatt mused as he caressed Lucy’s still mostly flat belly with gentle sweeps of his thumb, “but I think Amy and Flynn are going to end up with more than they bargained for when they wished for a baby brother.”

Lucy sobered at the thought. “When should we tell them?” she asked worriedly.

“I think we have a few more weeks to plan our strategy. At least until you start showing.” 

“Which will probably be sooner rather than later, given the fact that I started looking like a walking, talking beach ball at 16 weeks with the girls,” Lucy lamented. 

“You were the most beautiful pregnant woman I’d ever seen,” Wyatt replied reassuringly. “Even if you did sometimes waddle like a penguin,” he joked, dodging Lucy’s half-hearted swat to his arm. 

In the end, Wyatt and Lucy got a whole month’s reprieve before Flynn started asking very pointed questions about why Mommy’s belly was getting so big. They agreed that the girls should hear it from them first, so they spent an entire evening reading books with characters who got new baby siblings, explaining to the girls that Mommy was growing two babies in her belly just like she’d done with them. 

Predictably, this did not go over very well initially, with lots of fussing about how they’d only wanted ONE sibling, and how it wasn’t fair that they wouldn’t be the only set of twins anymore. Eventually the complaints died down once the girls realized there was nothing that could be done about it, and the Logan household settled down. The news of the two future additions was greeted with some surprise and eventual rejoicing from the rest of the extended bunker family.


End file.
